fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic is a nation within East Asia dominating most of the region under it's control. The Nation has the highest human population of the world and has the 3rd most powerful armed forces right behind the United States of America in 2nd place and Soviet Russia which is first place in the arms race. China is allies with the Soviet Union and like it's ally it has it's own Satelite States within Asia. Government China's constitution states that The People's Republic of China "is a socialist state under the people's democratic dictatorship led by the working class and based on the alliance of workers and peasants," and that the state organs "apply the principle of democratic centralism." The PRC is one of the world's only socialist states openly endorsing communism. The Chinese government has been variously described as communist and socialist, but also as authoritarian and corporatist, with heavy restrictions in many areas, most notably against free access to the Internet, freedom of the press, freedom of assembly, the right to have children, free formation of social organizations and freedom of religion. Its current political, ideological and economic system has been termed by its leaders as the "people's democratic dictatorship", "socialism with Chinese characteristics" (which is Marxism adapted to Chinese circumstances) and the "socialist market economy" respectively. Military The Military is the the third most powerful sect of the Nation. Army With 2.3 million active troops, the People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the largest standing military force in the world, commanded by the Central Military Commission (CMC). Navy As a recognized nuclear weapons state, China is considered both a major regional military power and a potential military superpower with the US and Soviet Russia. Air China has made significant progress in modernising its air force in recent decades, purchasing Russian fighter jets such as the Sukhoi Su-30, and also manufacturing its own modern fighters, most notably the Chengdu J-10, J-20 and the Shenyang J-11, J-15, J-16, and J-31. Ministers Vassals Democratic Kampuchea Democratic Kampuchea is an Indochinese Satelite State of China which is based in Cambodia. The Regime is oppressive to the core and will do anything to keep order for China. It and North Korea are both equal to Romania which is the same level of oppressiveness as they are which makes them great allies between the three of them. The Ruler of this Satelite State is Bloodthirsty Cambobian Communist Warlord known as Pol Pot. *Pol Pot - General Secretary The Chilean People's Republic The Satelite State of China located in South America that is Angola's Socialist Counterpart. The Republic of Chile is the skinniest and largest Satelite State of China and it's second South American Communist Vassal other than Venezuella the third largest Vassal of China. Chille established it's Socialist Republic as a way to make better improvements of it's economy which made it a Satelite State of China. *Salvador Guillermo Allende Gossens - General Secretary Lao People's Republic The Lao People's Republic is an Indochinese Satelite State of China located Northeast of Thailand. It is not well known except for the fact it is the backbone of China's Satelite States in the Indochina Region. Laos had become a Satelite State of China after the victory against the Monarchy which was influenced by France, Japan and Thailand into being like them. Laos has the potential to defeat Thailand which is the only enemy nation of Laos since they border each other directly. *Kaysone Phomvihane - General Secretary Mongolian People's Republic A Satelite State of China located in North Asia which is directly north of China. The Nation used to conquer China until China conqured it two times then the Soviets conqured it and gave it to China as a Satelite State with Tuva and North Korea. Mongolia is the weakest and oldest Satelite State of China ever known which is sad and pathetic for a nation that once conqured China in the Middle Ages. *Yumjaagiin Tsedenbal - General Seceretary North Korea Another Satelite of China located in the Northeast Asia region. It is the evil communist twin of South Korea. It is a notorious nuclear power with rapid industrialization in the region. This nation is the north eastern asia counterpart of Laos, but the Identical twin of it's capitalist Neighbor to the south. It is ruled by the Kim Dynasty who are ruthless as Romania's Nicolae Ceausescu. *Kim Il Sung - General Secretary Tannu Tuva Tannu Tuva is another Satelite State of the People's republic of China located in Northeast Asia. This state is the only satelite state of China located west of the nation and the smallest Statelite State China has including the Fact it is the Smallest Communist Satelite State ever known. *Salchak Gyrmittai - General Secretary Republic of Venezuela The Republic of Venezuela is the Chinese Satelite State in South America equal to Russia's Satelite of Cuba, for the fact they are sneaky about just calling themselves a republic to avoid negative reputation. Venezuela is the poorest communist Statelite State ever known. *Hugo Chavez - General Secretary Socialist Republic of Vietnam The Socialist Republic of Vietnam is a nation located in the Indochina region and the foremost east in that region bordering east of Laos and Kampuchea. Vietnam is the most feudal communist republic ever known and the are great at fighting inside their own home jungle terrain. This is the State that borders the Indochina Satelite States with the Pacific Ocean. *Ho Chi Mhin - General Secretary. National Anthem Lyrics March on, heroic peoples of all ethnicities! The great Communist Party, lead us to continue the Long March! Millions of but one heart we run towards the Communist tomorrow! Build our homeland, guard our homeland, and fight gallantly. March on! March on! March on! We, for tens of thousands of generations to come, Hold high the Flag of Mao Zedong, march on! Hold high the Flag of Mao Zedong, march on! March on! March, march on Category:Countries Category:Real World Locations